Chicle
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Ahí apareció. Una burbuja rosa, grande y perfecta que nacía de los labios de Sasuke. El azabache la contempló con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, a la vez que su mandíbula se movía. — ¿Quieres?


**Disclaimer:** Sakura H. y Sasuke U. son personajes de la serie Naruto, obra creada por Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chicle<strong>

.

.

Sakura introdujo una moneda en la ranura, giró la llave y las bolitas coloridas en el interior de la máquina se movieron brevemente. Sus dedos tantearon por la pequeña entrada, sacando una bolita rosa. La estudió unos segundos y luego se la metió en la boca, masticándolo inmediatamente. El sabor a fresa y a azúcar explotó en su cavidad bucal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_''¡Pop!''_

Ella sorbió el fallido intento de pompa, devolviéndola a su boca y masticando.

— Sakura.

La pelirosa ensanchó los ojos y miró sobre su hombro. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de su hermanastro.

— H-hola, Sasuke-kun. —saludó. Él, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión aburrida en su rostro, cabeceó—. ¿Estás aquí con Naruto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

— Hmp. ¿Estás sola? —Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por el interés de Sasuke.

— Y-yo estoy aquí con Ino. —ante la alusión de su mejor amiga, desplazó sus ojos jade hacia la rubia, quién parecía muy entretenida con los escaparates a unos cuantos metros. Sasuke ni se molesto en mirarla.

_"¡Pop!"_

Sakura infló otra pompa que se deshinchó fácilmente, igual que la anterior.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. La chica movía sus ojos por todo el espacio, evitando hacer contacto visual con él, que aparentemente y sin ningún problema, seguía examinándola. No notó cuando este se acercó a ella un poco, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

— Hueles... a fresa.

Sakura tosió, y no tardó en cubrir su boca con las dos manos, evitando que el chicle saliera volando por accidente.

— ¿E-en serio?, bueno, será por el chicle. —explicó, recuperándose. Todo aquello era tan extraño y agradable a la vez.

El muchacho asintió.

— Hmp. ¿Me das?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente. ¿Él le estaba pidiendo dinero para conseguir uno? No supo cono actuar, pues sintió su rostro en llamas desde entonces. Nerviosa por la intensa mirada de Sasuke, palpó su bolso, buscando su cartera. Sí, era un poco tonta. ¿Pero no era eso lo que quería, dinero, para comprarse un chicle?

— Son 25¥... —musitó, extendiéndole lo correspondiente. El Uchiha fulminó el dinero, volviendo a mirarla casi ofendido.

Esperó y esperó, sin embargo este no se inmutó. Presa de la ansiedad, infló una burbuja.

_Qué él mordió._

Él deslizó su mano en su nuca, mordió la pompa, desintegrándola y empujó sus labios contra los suyos. La pelirosa, quien por el shock había entreabierto la boca, fue víctima de un asalto de la lengua de Sasuke en su boca, que bailó en su cavidad bucal hasta envolver el chicle maltratado y húmedo para atraerlo a su propia boca. Cuando él se separó, la joven soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, dejando escapar también un pequeño gemido.

— T-tú... —se llevó los dedos a sus manos, incapaz de procesar que habían tocado los de Sasuke.

_"¡Pop!"_

Ahí apareció. Una burbuja rosa, grande y perfecta que nacía de los labios de Sasuke. El azabache la contempló con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, a la vez que su mandíbula se movía.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó el Uchiha con la voz ronca, ofreciéndole el dinero. La Haruno no pasó por alto la mirada cargada de promesas en este. La joven tragó, y negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de verle.

— Yo... creo que encontré algo mejor que eso... —murmuró, más para sí que para él. Sus orbes se habían trasladado a los labios húmedos del chico. Este, correspondiendo la mirada, escupió el chicle, encestando en la papelera, guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se lamió el labio inferior.

Él estrechó los ojos, levantando levemente la barbilla—. Te ayudaré a hacerlas mejor.

Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. La imagen de la pompa rosa de Sasuke fue fugaz en su mente.

Un carraspeó la trajo a la realidad; allí, estaban Naruto e Ino, el primero con una expresión furibunda y la otra pálida.

—_ Pero, la próxima vez, que sea de menta._ —agregó, antes de darse media vuelta e ir con su hermanastro, recibiendo de inmediato chillidos y regaños por este.

Lo que Sakura ignoraba, es que a Sasuke no le gustaba el chicle.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre quise hacer un OS de este tipo. Intenté no caer en un cliché, pero veo que lo hice. Igualmente, amé el resultado, y si no lo habéis pillado, Naruto es el hermanastro de Sakura.<em>

_Esto haciendo otro one-shot, ambientado en un cine. ~ Lo subiré prontito, y ojalá se pasen por él._

_**¿Me dáis un review? c:**_


End file.
